


Wishing They Never Left

by SaffyLee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffyLee/pseuds/SaffyLee
Summary: "Taking Control": Weiss is invited to return to Atlas by Winter and Willow."Eternal Summer": Ruby and Summer take great pleasure in contests of one-upmanship."Choice Gambit": After a bedside visit from Raven, Yang is left to decide how best to spend her convalescence."Guilty Party": Blake returns to Menagerie for her father's funeral, and decides to take care of a grieving Kali.A four-part collection of multi-chapter RWBY stories, starring the main characters and their mothers. Features incest, futanari and breeding, as well as a host of story-specific kinks.All stories are unrelated to each other.





	1. Taking Control, PT. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Schnee confesses her true feelings to Weiss, her younger sister. Parameters must be shifted for desires to bloom, but both sisters are willing to be patient as they commence this bold journey together.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I'm sorry," Winter Schnee said with a smile. "Maybe next time."

Weiss knew this answer was coming, but she couldn't help expressing her disappointment. Her older sister laughed.

"Moments like this remind me of when we were kids," she said. "You'd always pout whenever I couldn't play with you. Not that that ever stopped you from chasing after me and hanging on to my every move."

Weiss was grateful that they had the dormitory room to themselves, if only so her teammates had not been around to hear such embarrassing statements about her childhood. Even so, she started picking at a loose thread on the blanket on which they were sitting.

"It just sucks that I haven't seen you in forever … Now it finally happens and what? It's out of nowhere at my school, and just for a few days? What is that?"

"I know it's not what either of us want, but we can't be selfish. My work is important, as is your education. The situation would be different had you stayed in Atlas, but I respect your decisions. And I'm proud of you for not just going along with what Father wants. You've come to a place where you've made wonderful friends and are doing good work."

Weiss felt the warmth bloom through her chest. Winter had always known what to say to make her feel better.

"You pass," she said, feigning reluctance. "But promise I'll see you again soon?"

"It's a promise."

What happened next was something that Weiss had never experienced in her dealings with her sister.

A beat of silence passed, with the two sisters looking into each other's eyes. Winter looked so calm, almost serene – so beautiful in the moment, sitting on the bed across from her, a column of light streaming in through the window behind her, making her eyes glitter and her white hair glow. It was an image that set Weiss's heart ablaze, and she forced her eyes away, as if to take awe or pleasure in that moment was so wrong.

But the slender hand of Winter came to caress Weiss's cheek. Weiss startled at the contact, and almost pulled away, but then she saw Winter's eyes again, and saw fear. Love was there as usual, but Weiss couldn't remember ever seeing her sister as vulnerable as this. They were her own electric blue eyes, and yet not hers at all. It paralysed her, and she did nothing to stop Winter from leaning in and kissing her. When it happened, and she felt the soft lips of her sister upon hers, she closed her eyes. 

Her mind screamed at her to wake up, to snap out of it – whatever  _it_ was. But for a brief moment, she felt her heart pounding as if it would burst from her chest. She felt something fluttering in her stomach. When Winter bit Weiss's lip, she whimpered into the kiss and felt electricity race down her body.

Then Winter pulled away, and Weiss was dismayed to see her sister's shock.

"I-I don't know what came over me," she muttered, out of breath. "Weiss, I'm—"

"Don't say it," Weiss said.

"What?"

Weiss swallowed.

"You better not apologize after taking my first kiss. Even if you are my sister, I won't forgive you."

Winter's face fell. She got up and shuffled over to the window, and when she buried her face in her hands, Weiss thought she might even be sobbing. But that would be ridiculous.

Nonetheless, Weiss was moved by seeing her reliable Winter look so shaken, so small. She got up and joined her sister at the window, taking one of her hands and squeezing. Still, Winter looked down at her own feet.

"Are you all right?" Weiss said softly.

It took Winter a long time to answer. But Weiss remained patient, content to wait until her sister was willing to break the silence.

"I lied," she said finally, "when I said that I didn't know what came over me. I wanted to do that for a long time."

She turned to Weiss and smiled, but it was shaky. Uncertain. Weiss knew that this was a version of Winter that perhaps no one had seen, bar herself.

"I don't know when it began, exactly, having these feelings. But at some point, I just really knew was that I missed having you in my life, and suddenly I was thinking of touching you, and kissing you, and even doing … other things with you. And just now, seeing you be so beautiful, I just felt like I needed to kiss you."

Weiss smiled.

"That's very impulsive, for you."

Winter turned away again.

"Please, Weiss." Her voice wavered. "I know what you're doing. You're acting cool with this, but I know deep down you think I'm the worst, and that I need help."

"What? Of course not."

"Please, I don't want you to pity me. If you're going to reject me, then just do it."

Weiss brought Winter's hand up to her lips and, without a moment's pause, kissed each knuckle. At the touch, Winter gasped and looked at her again.

"I feel like somehow, our roles have been reversed," Weiss said with a smile. "It's not like you to be so nervous. Or so ignorant – can't you hear me?"

She guided her sister's hand down to her chest, held her palm against her left breast. Blushing furiously, she closed her eyes, hoping that Winter could feel her heart. 

"I'll admit: I wasn't expecting this," she said. "The idea of us being together is new to me; we're sisters. But ever since you kissed me, I can only think about doing it more."

Winter looked awestruck.

"I love you," she said, as if no other words were needed.

*******

It had been six weeks since Winter had confessed to her, and since that day, they had been communicating regularly. Sometimes, they would chat about the everyday minutiae of their respective lives. 

Other times were more serious. They were both still coming to terms with the changed nature of their relationship, and reassurances about what they were doing were welcomed by both sides.

One afternoon saw Weiss alone in the room when Winter called.

"Hey, you."

"Winter. How are you?"

"Off-duty. You?"

"I've got some time. I'm alone right now."

"In bed?"

Weiss perked up at that. She went over to her bed and sunk down onto it, leaning back against the headboard and stretching her legs out. 

"Maybe. You?"

"Hmm? Let's see."

In less than a minute, Weiss's scroll beeped with an incoming media file. She put her sister on speaker and opened it. She almost dropped the scroll when the image loaded.

"Whoa," she muttered.

"Like what you see?" came Winter's voice. The picture she'd sent had been taken with the camera positioned on her stomach. Winter was laid back in bed, smirking down at the lens. Her hair was down, and the only clothing in sight was a lacy, powder-blue bra that left little of her D-cup breasts to the imagination.

In the past, Weiss had been foolishly jealous of her sister's chest. This feeling was very different to that. She was now very aware of the fact that her legs were slightly spread. Even though she was still dressed as usual, and with the tulle in her skirt, the thought of being seen in such a position was invigorating.

"Damn, Winter."

"Want to see more?"

Before Weiss could reply, another image came through. Another picture of Winter in bed, this one taken from just atop her breasts. Winter was wearing lacy, matching blue panties, and she'd even stuck her thumb in the waistband, exposing just the tiniest extra bit of forbidden skin. Weiss ate up every detail, from the curves of her sister's tits, to her toned abs, and to that merciless panty shot.

She had to stop herself from drooling. Now she was itching to take off her clothes, to join her sister in this state.

"How are you doing now?" came Winter's voice again, rasping through the speaker and over Weiss's skin.

Weiss groaned. "You're killing me."

"Show me, Weiss."

That was all the permission she needed. She shrugged out of her bolero, and fumbled briefly with the zipper of her dress before finding success. She tossed her garments to the foot of the bed, and was left in her own light-blue underwear. 

As she fumbled to undo her bra, she said, "I'll give you everything."

"No, don't."

"What?"

"There's a reason I left my underwear on, Weiss. I don't want us to see each other – for real – until we can be together again. I want that to be special."

Weiss was equal parts touched and aroused by the thought.

"Is that so?" she said. "Tell me then: when we do see each other, and we do it for real, what will you do to me first?"

Winter's breath hitched, and Weiss felt her nipples harden against her bra.

"Naughty girl – thinking we'll be starting with me doing all the work? I don't think so. You're the younger sister, after all. Now, show me."

Weiss took her own pictures, copying the style of her sister, first taking a picture of her breasts and face, then another looking down her torso. Before she sent those two, she bit her lip. Would this be okay?

Before she could stop herself, she spread her legs wide and took one looking up at her crotch.

"Hope you like it," she said as she sent the pictures to her sister.

"Oh, baby," Winter said with a huff. "Fuck me, Weiss, you're getting me so wet."

Weiss chuckled. "I'm the younger sister, after all."

They continued like that, Weiss casting her aspersions to the side as she grew more and more into what they were doing. Winter was happy to let her do the talking, offering only words of encouragement and moans and gasps. 

Winter wasn't the only one getting hot. Talking like this was unusual for Weiss, but she loved her sister and felt hornier than she could ever have felt embarrassed. She felt herself, running her hands up and down her body. She slipped her hands inside her bra, rubbing her small breasts and toying with the stiff buds. She danced her fingers over the fabric on her crotch. She snuck a finger underneath the hem, dared herself to touch her own wetness.

"How dare you," Winter said, "getting off to this without me. What sort of closet slut are you? Get your hand out of your panties."

Weiss groaned, but did as her sister said.

"How do you feel?"

Winter was enjoying her control. Without a direct route to pleasure, Weiss squirmed on the bed, trying desperately to get something out of the friction.

"Winter, p-please!"

"Please?"

Weiss pinched her nipple and cried out, "Please fuck me!"

Winter chuckled. "Take off your underwear."

Weiss obeyed. Within seconds, she was lying completely naked atop her blanket, legs slightly open. She shivered from exposure to the air, and she became very aware of her own body. Without a bra, her breasts were tiny mounds, capped by her rock-hard nipples. Her crotch was clean-shaven, a practice she had kept ever since she'd started growing hair down there. If she wanted to, she was flexible enough to bend her legs over her head and see her pussy; she knew what it looked like normally, the soft labia concealing everything. And she knew what it looked like when she was turned on, glistening with moisture, the lips spread and exposing her virginal pinkness.

"I wish I could see you now," Winter said. "That I could be there, together with you. Close your eyes."

Weiss closed her eyes, and she imagined it. She thought of having her sister looking down at her, of wrapping her arms around her naked form. She thought of those boobs in her face, pressed against her own, their nipples rubbing against each other. She thought of Winter's thigh between her legs, a trail of her slickness shining on her sister's skin.

"I want you," she said breathlessly.

"Can you see me, Weiss? I want you to see me, to have me in your head when you cum. You can touch yourself now."

Weiss spread her legs wide and immediately put a hand to her pussy. She wasted no time with how she worked it, rolling her hips in time with each stroke of her fingers. She found her clit and rubbed it over and over, relishing in the sparks that it shot through her body.

Both sisters were moaning, calling each other's names.

"Weiss, you're going to make me cum …"

"Winter!"

A curtain of white hair closing off the world around them. Blue eyes shining into her own. Lips hovering over her breasts. A tongue flicking out across her nipples and dancing over her stomach. That body sliding lower and lower down her own. Breaths ghosting over her crotch, teasing her slit.

Winter's moans and whimpers were like gold in her ears, even over a phone call. Having that voice spur her on, with the fantasy in her head, with the pleasure radiating in her core – Weiss couldn't take it any more. She cried out again as she crested; her hips bucked as waves of pleasure rolled over her body.

She was barely aware of Winter on the other end of the call, crying out her name as she also reached her orgasm. Weiss smiled as she came down, adding that mental image on to the end of her fantasy.

In the afterglow, heavy breathing gave way to sharp giggles. Winter was the first to speak.

"Wow," she said. "That was …."

"I love you, Winter," Weiss said. "So much."

Winter sighed, and Weiss could hear the smile when she said: "I love you too."

For a moment, they lapsed into a comfortable beat. As soon as their breathing normalized, Winter spoke again.

"How much time have you got?" she asked. "I've got the rest of the day."

"Same. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Again?"

Weiss hummed.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch to video?"

*******

A month after that phone call, Weiss was preparing to leave.

She read her note one more time, making sure she wasn't leaving behind any unnecessary information for her teammates. Normally, she would have sat them down to inform them of her departure, but the circumstances heightened everything. She didn't want them coming after her, but she still wanted them to know that she was happy. In the end, she felt she could get away with saying that she was going to be spending the foreseeable future under the care of her sister.

She had been ready to take off within five minutes of Winter's invitation arriving on her scroll. She'd written a letter explaining that she had found some extended time off, and was using it to return to Atlas for the time being. Whitley and their father were gone, and their mother was as lacking in presence as ever. She wanted Weiss to come join her back at the family estate, where they could spend some real time together, without any interference. She had also taken the liberty of arranging Weiss's transport from Beacon to the estate.

She had signed the message off with, "Your loving sister, Winter".

Weiss left her own note on her bed. She picked up her bags and left without any further hesitation.


	2. Taking Control, PT. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New circumstances emerge in the world of the Schnee family, and Winter is eager to explore how they can benefit her budding relationship with Weiss. Meanwhile, their mother Willow enacts the next stage of her plan, and surveys the foundations that led her to this point.

Downtime was hard to come by in Winter's line of work. Opportunities where her schedule lined up with Weiss's were difficult to come by, and there was less time for actual bouts of phone sex.

That wasn't to say that they didn't make the most of their opportunities.

In what had been almost a month since their first phone sex experience, they'd become more adventurous, adding toys and kinky talk to their play. Though they'd held true to their promise of not truly revealing their bodies to each other until they were back together, they still sent videos and photos to each other – lingerie teases mostly, though Winter got a thrill out of seeing Weiss cover her nude breasts and crotch with only her hands. Of course she had to reply with some shots of her own.

In any case, Winter had been surprised when Ironwood had put her on leave. Despite her desires and her relationship, she had not submitted an official request; her work was still a serious matter. Ironwood simply presented it as a reward for her efforts, expressing his gratitude, but Winter had been most shocked when Ironwood told her that she didn't have to report back until they needed her. She pointed out how unusual this whole scenario seemed, but Ironwood gave her no further details – just told her to enjoy herself for as long as she needed.

Ultimately, Winter packed her bags. Who was she to argue with free time coming out of the blue?

With so much time suddenly on her hands, she was almost overwhelmed by the possibilities. She could spend as much time as she wanted with Weiss. Perhaps Ozpin could find some use for her at Beacon, and she could actually live at the school. The thought of seeing Weiss every day, of being there for her important milestones, of guiding her as both mentor and lover, was certainly enticing.

Or she could take Weiss out of Beacon. They couldn't get married, but Winter wouldn't let that get in the way of a honeymoon. To travel Remnant with her beloved sister, throwing caution entirely to the wind, the world their oyster, and Weiss's pearl—

Lost in her fantasies, she almost missed the incoming call to her scroll.  _Mother_ , it read.

Winter did a double take. 

"Winter," came the greeting. "I've heard from Ironwood about your leave assignment."

"O-oh, is that so?"

Winter was thrown by the situation. She hadn't actually heard from Willow Schnee in a long time, since she'd told both her mother and father that she intended to join the military. She'd received updates from Klein, the family's head butler, about the path that her mother had travelled down, turning especially dire after Weiss stated her intentions to study at Beacon: Alcoholism, seclusion, and a gradual ceding of responsibilities. Though she hadn't heard from him recently either.

From nothing to this moment, with Willow clear in voice and knowing about her daughter's movements just as soon her daughter knew about them herself – it was all Winter could do to be on the receiving end of the conversation.

"I understand it's been a long time since we've spoken," her mother said, "and you surely have questions. But I'm afraid I don't have long to talk. I am just calling to invite you back to the estate."

The estate. Home. If this were any other circumstance, she would have immediately refused. But she said nothing, and Willow spoke further.

"I also understand your reservations about coming home, but I would not be bothering if there wasn't something important on the line. You see, I am now in chief control of the company."

"W-what?"

"It won't be announced for some time, but the levers have already been pulled."

"Well … what about Father? And Whitley is the heir after Weiss – what does he think of this?"

"We can discuss that when we're together. As well as a potential role for yourself and your sister. I promise this, Winter – I am not like Jacques. If you aren't satisfied with the potential arrangements, I will respect that. But I would appreciate it if you came and gave it some meaningful discussion."

"This is … You understand, that this is very sudden?" Winter said, her mind racing. This day was not letting up with its weirdness.

"Of course."

"Very well, then," she finally said, "since I have the time now. But what about Weiss?"

"I will treat her the same as I treat you. But how about we discuss everything first, just the two of us, before we consult her? Like I said, come back to the estate. I will make all the preparations you require. I am your mother, after all."

*******

Willow Schnee hung up on her eldest daughter, and smiled at the stirring sense of fulfilment the experience had given her. 

The determination to turn her life around had not come easy, at first. Addicted to a veritable cocktail of antidepressants and alcohol, she had long resigned herself to living out her remaining years as a failure to everyone around her; a burnout who let the pressure of her surname overwhelm her after carrying it all her life.

For her, the first step forward had come like a bolt from the blue. 

Normally, she cared not one iota about who the estate hired. But it was now almost five months since the day that she had been introduced to Klein's latest protégée, a demure and beautiful young woman who was roughly the same age as Weiss. 

Willow had been interested in the young hire from the outset. First, it was requesting that the girl would tend to Willow as part of her duties. Nothing consuming, merely an opportunity for both parties to learn a little about each other. She would tell the girl all about her daughters – where they were, how much she missed them – and as time went on, found herself connecting these anecdotes to her deeper emotions. She felt guilty for not doing more to keep them in line, but she also felt that she had not been supportive enough of the independent decisions that her daughters had been able to make in their respective lives.

The girl would listen to with clear interest, curious to learn more about the family she served. The more time Willow spent with her, the more she found her own emotional state changing. She looked forward to every meeting, and would consciously steal more and more of the girl's time. And not once did the girl complain. To the contrary, it seemed that she too held similar feelings. Willow rarely asked the girl about her own story, but the girl never showed irritation or frustration with her mistress.

In the back of Willow's mind, the girl's actual name was there, somewhere. But Willow had little interest in trivia. The more she spoke with the girl, the more she wanted her in her life. The feeling the girl gave her was one of contentment, of relief. Eventually, she relieved the girl of her other duties and put her in the position of her personal attendant.

It was at that point she revealed the realities of her addiction to the girl. She was nervous on the inside, but did her best to hold her calm as the girl processed this revelation. She was expecting judgement, a disgusted rebuke, a misguided proposal to "cleanse" the issue with the rest of her family.

But no. The girl had also remained calm, digesting the information and its implications with slow nods and a gentle, encouraging look in her eyes. When Willow stopped speaking, the girl simply took both her hands in her own, and promised that they would get through it together.

Now, the idea of kicking her old addictions was trivial, whereas once upon a time it would have felt like an impossibly tall mountain to climb. Since the day of her revelation, she had not touched alcohol, and she'd gone off all of those old pills.

She'd traded them for one new pill, in fact. It was a functional pill, a body modification experiment from R&D, and a means to an end. It was a pill that didn't mess with her emotions or her mind, and when she'd consulted with the girl about it and the plans she had for it, the girl had wholeheartedly allowed Willow to move forward with it.

In the months that followed, not once did they regret it. Even when the changes started.

Willow's gaze raked hungrily over the girl sleeping naked on her bed. They'd exhausted each other, as usual, but the girl had always been the first to fall asleep – it was even easier for her in her current state.

When Willow first told her about the experimental pill, the girl had looked amused, like she knew immediately what Willow was implying. And Willow had worried that she was being too hasty. They had only known each other a little while at that point, and had been lovers for even less time. But this girl had seen more of her and her truth in the blink of an eye than her husband had ever seen. She was certain that she wanted to be with this girl, and to give her everything. It was just her luck that the girl accepted, and wanted what Willow was offering.

Willow know that ending things with this girl would be inevitable. They both did. She had made sure that they were on the same page before indulging in this affair; once her daughters arrived, Willow would have little time to spare for the staff of the estate.

And it would be sad, certainly. In the moment, perhaps the girl would break down and lose control of her emotions. But ultimately, there would always be a living, breathing reminder of their time together.

The girl rubbed a hand over her stomach, looking content.

Perhaps Willow had gone overboard, making this girl change her hair color to white, and making her wear blue contact lenses – though as usual, not once had the girl complained about it, or asked uncomfortable questions. But in that moment, Willow felt such a mix of emotions that she thought she might explode. There she was, looking at a girl who resembled her daughters, naked on her bed, with a hand over her belly – a belly that would grow over the months, bigger with the fruit of their affair.

But though she felt immensely proud of her consort and what they'd done together, the fact that she – in Willow's mind, at least– had become a mere substitute, a proof-of-concept prototype of what Willow knew deep down she truly wanted, was inescapable.

Even now, as the girl stirred, and Willow kissed her breasts, laid a hand on the swollen abdomen carrying their child, the image that got her cock hardening again was of someone else.

"Mistress?" the girl said. "Do you want to go again?"

"Forgive me," Willow said. "Here you are in your condition, and I can't think of anything other than fucking."

The girl smiled up at her, took Willow's revived erection in her hand and gave the tip a kiss.

"Are you sure that's all?"

Willow chuckled. "Well, I would be lying if I wasn't excited about my daughters' upcoming visit."

"I thought so. You don't normally get this hard again so soon."

The girl gave her mistress's length a quick stroke, before shuffling into a better position on the bed. She opened her legs for Willow, showing off a pussy still wet with cum. Willow wasted no time hilting herself inside, not even allowing the girl to moan before setting the pace to a quick rut.

The girl swore, not expecting her mistress to be so fierce. But when Willow eyes met hers, asking the question, the girl cried out for more, and faster. So Willow obliged, relishing the sound of the tempo that their bodies created, a steady beat of skin slapping skin, and the punctuation marks of voices trapped in bliss and pleasure.

When the girl locked her legs behind Willow's back and cried out her orgasm, Willow buried her face in the girl's neck, moaning as she fired yet another jet of her potent seed deep inside her conquest. She shuddered as her cock pumped and twitched inside those walls, as her wanting pussy ached and leaked with its own arousal.

She could hardly wait for her girls to come home.


	3. Taking Control, PT. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes home. Weiss receives an invitation.

A stillness hung in the air around the Schnee Manor.

Years had passed since Winter had stayed at her family home for any prolonged stretch of time – but surely things hadn’t changed _that_ much? She would have heard had the family suddenly gone bankrupt, no?

In her memories, the grounds teemed with activity, from staff tending to butlers and maids hurrying along from task to task. The last time she had visited, just for a single-night stay, Head Butler Klein had fussed over her welcome to an irritating extent, insisting on an escort into the building.

Never mind that her parents and younger brother had wanted nothing to do with her at the time.

But even as she approached the manor, no such signs of life became evident. No one came out to greet her, and the compound stood lifeless. She had arrived a few hours early, but this was most unusual.

Winter stopped on the path to the building, set down her navy duffel bag, and pulled out her scroll. Her mother picked up after a few moments, her breathing noticeably heavier than it had been the other day.

“Winter,” she said. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I’m actually out on the front path right now.”

“Is that so?”

“The place looks awfully quiet.”

“Oh, I did not want your visit to be hindered by busybodies, so I sent most of the non-essential staff away, seeing as it will just be the two of us. And three, once your sister joins us.”

She grunted, and there was a clinking of metal.

“Did I come at a bad time, Mother?”

“Ah, apologies. I was just not expecting you so early. Bear with me – I will be out to greet you in a moment.”

True enough, as soon as Winter completed her ascent up the grand stairs, the front doors swung open, creaking and yawning, and there stood Willow Schnee.

The last time Winter had seen her mother, she had been dishevelled, withdrawn. She had looked stern and rigid, but also severe, as if she would not withstand a strong wind.

And even now, “unkempt” was the first word that came to Winter’s mind. Her mother was dressed in a long, satin robe of navy that hung loosely off her arms and ended past her knees, and matching slippers on her feet. Her white hair was woven into a loose braid, and she had foregone makeup. There was a tiredness in her eyes, a slump in her shoulders.

It was a look utterly shocking in its informality. This was the same woman who Winter had grown up knowing as the wearer of chin-high collars and delicately-embroidered bodices; whose very presence had the set the standard for the sort of high-class ladies she and her sister had been expected to become.

But the new Willow Schnee was a woman who glowed with happiness, and looked comfortable in her new guise. When she smiled, it reached her eyes more than any other that Winter could remember her giving. She stepped close and wrapped her frozen daughter in her arms.

“Winter, dear,” she said. “It’s wonderful of you to come.”

It was then that Winter realised she needed to respond: “N-no, the pleasure is mine.”

Intuition was not something widely trained, but Winter’s position meant that the honing of such intangibles was a given. Indeed, even her response was a trained one, a standard phrasing she was to offer when presented with something perplexing.

It all really should have provoked suspicion – the dip in the join of her mother’s robe, how it plunged enough to just reveal the top of her breasts, how the curves of her mother’s body pressed close to Winter’s own, and most of all, the slightest of bulges pressing against the top of Winter’s slacks.

But Winter’s eyes were closed to it all, ignorant of anything that might be unusual, as she felt her mother’s hands in the space between her shoulder-blades.

 _Her body is so warm, and she smells … so nice_.

In that moment, briefly, she was not Winter Schnee, operative for the Atlesian military, but a daughter returning her mother’s embrace.

“Welcome home.”

*******

Willow asked if she was hungry, and decided to take lunch despite Winter’s ambivalence.

“I’m sure you’re anxious for answers,” she said, “so perhaps we should get them out of the way.”

Winter followed her through the palace. It, at least, had not changed since her last visit; oppressive, stark, gloomy. The main change was its emptiness.

“You said you dismissed the staff?”

“I’ve overseen a number of changes to our estate since Jacques left – the short of it is that while I am the only member of the family living here, so there is no reason to keep so many staff on at this moment. Would you like to eat inside, or outside?”

Winter chose indoors, and Willow led her into the belly of the mansion, straight into the cavernous, marbled expanse of the dining hall.

Willow snapped her fingers, and two maids appeared before them. One bowed at the waist. The other could only lower her head, owing to a protruding belly underneath her uniform.

“You called, Mistress?”

“My daughter and I wish to take lunch here. Please have something prepared for us.”

“As you wish.”

They walked off in the direction of the kitchens. Willow seated herself at the head of the table, and when Winter did not move, she gestured at the empty chair in the corner next to her.

“Take a seat, dear.”

Winter pointed in the direction the maids had gone.

“Was that woman … pregnant?”

“Why, yes. I believe she is. I told her she didn’t have to keep working, but she insisted.”

*******

They dined on salads for lunch, and took water for beverages.

 _She has changed after all_ , thought Winter. How long ago was it that her mother would have taken wine over water?

As they ate, Willow finally informed her of the situation: Jacques was indeed gone, and Willow had sent Whitley with him.

“I was sitting back and rotting while my world crumbled around me,” she said. “The fact that he had as much time in the sun as he did is my fault. It’s my fault that he corrupted your brother. And I couldn’t see that until it was too late.”

“I probably didn’t help things, just leaving like I did,” Winter admitted.

“I refuse to blame you or your sister. You did what you thought was best. No, the responsibility for keeping this house in order is mine. I should have been strong enough to act sooner, and I failed.”

Winter raised her fork, but Willow grabbed her by the wrist. There was focus in her eyes, and she lowered her voice.

“I promise, I won’t put you or your sister under that kind of risk again.”

*******

The taps of Winter’s bare feet echoed through the master bathroom, bouncing off tiles and walls which were blindingly white.

It was her first time using this bathroom, which, in her experience, had always been restricted to her mother and father. It was strange, as she stripped out of her clothes and piled them on the marble counter, to find herself in a space such as this one – as if she were intruding somewhere.

The bath had been drawn prior to her entry – bubbly and a touch above lukewarm, smelling of lavender. She’d not seen such an extravagant bath in all her years since joining the military, and it brought back memories of childhood.

Her thoughts turned to Weiss.

She’d asked the question of her mother again, as they had ate – when Weiss would be able to join them.

“Soon enough,” said Willow. “As soon as you are settled here and we can make some progress in our dealings together.”

Then had come the suggestion of a bath.

“Should I really go first?” Winter had said. “You just … look like you could use that kind of rejuvenation.”

Willow smirked, and looked down at the gown she was wearing.

“Then perhaps we could go in together, and relax as women do.”

“I’m not a child, Mother.”

And yet, there Winter was, stepping bare into the water, letting the perfect, foaming pool swallow her legs. She allowed herself a smile as she lowered into it. She slid up against the wall and laid her head back on the smooth lip of the bathtub.

The water came up to her chest, to the top of her breast – a low level for just her, but her mother was a little shorter than her, and the laws of displacement would take effect anyway.

They would be taking a bath together. For a brief moment, her mind wandered to the fact that they would be naked together as well – a notion that, in that moment, robbed what was about to happen of some of its innocence. Winter had, after all, entered into such a space with Weiss, her own sister. She could not help but feel a little guilt about the nominally guilt-free act of sharing a bath with her mother.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Oh well.

*******

“I see someone has gotten comfortable.”

Winter recognised her mother’s voice. She kept her eyes closed and she felt, despite her momentary sombreness about Weiss, her worries starting to ebb.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve bathed like this,” she said. “I’d almost forgotten how soothing it is.”

“Then I won’t waste any more time.”

Winter heard the rustling of clothing, and shortly after, a splash of water as her mother joined her in the bathtub.

“You’re right,” said Willow. “It never fails to provide peace whenever I am in need of it.”

“And I suppose you’ve had a lot of experience with it, then.” Then Winter realised how that sounded. “Sorry, that was disrespectful.”

“It is fair. To the world, our family name promotes wealth, or fear, or progress. But its true measure cannot be quantified with outside perceptions. Only we know what it means to be a Schnee, in all its meanings and guises and turbulence, and with that comes the need for a calming force to counteract it. This is just one of the simplest ways to go about ridding you of your troubles.”

“I wonder if Weiss ever has the chance to take baths at Beacon. I haven’t asked her.”

“I would doubt it. But you talk to her often, then?”

Winter hummed. “All the time. Every chance I get.”

“Is that so?” said Willow.

“Well, I suppose that’s just a recent thing, over the past couple of months. In the past I didn’t contact her or see her very often – the job was always the first thing on the mind, and I never worried about her. She’s very capable, and she has her own life. I thought that we didn’t need to be bothering each other all the time.”

“What changed?”

Winter yawned. “I kissed her.”

The words left her mouth before her brain could realise. Her eyes flew wide open. She found her mother staring blankly back at her, over the top of a small mound of bubbles. Then, Willow’s eyes widened, as if she had put the pieces together.

“I see,” she said.

Winter shook her head, and looked away. “No, it’s not what you think.”

“So you aren’t having an affair with your little sister?”

“No!”

She knew – she denied it too quickly, and her mother was no fool to miss the slip-up. Winter’s heart was racing, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

“I mean,” she stuttered. “I just—“

Willow shushed her, and beckoned with her hand.

“I don’t mean to pressure you,” she said. “Come here.”

Winter hesitated. She considered getting out of the bath and making a run for it, but something froze her to the spot. She glanced up at her mother, and saw her small smile.

“You … don’t think I’m disgusting?”

Willow shook her head. “You’re my daughter. Come here.”

Winter sidled through the water along the edge of the bathtub, not looking up once until she settled at her mother’s side. She flinched at the feeling of her mother’s bare shoulder on her own, but Willow brought her hand to rest gently on the back of Winter’s head, nestling in her wet, silver waves.

“Relax, dear,” she cooed. “I’m here, and I’ll listen to you.”

“I thought you might hate me. Or both of us.”

“I’ve been through too much in my own life to hold hatred towards my daughters. I’ll say it again: I have been negligent towards my family – my real family – and I realised that I needed to rebuild the bond between the three of us.”

“But you think it’s wrong – what we’re doing. It’s perverted.”

Willow paused, as if mulling over the question. Then she said, “Tell me about her. About Weiss.”

Winter took a deep breath.

“It was a year ago, when I first had these thoughts. Grimm attacked their city, and she and her team were the key force in expelling them. When I heard about it, and I saw the footage of the attack on the wire, I just saw how strong she was. I felt so proud.

“So I called her that night, just to ask her about it, and how she was doing. And it wasn’t like our normal, arranged calls, where I could tell that she was putting on airs just to talk to me. She was tired, that night, cranky and honest, not caring about what I might think of her. But even without the circumstance, I knew that she’d grown from her time at Beacon. She wasn’t just the Schnee heiress. She was Weiss. I couldn’t get it out of my mind, after that. Whenever I was alone, or my mind had a spare second – I would just keep thinking about _her_. I wanted to hear her more, and come to know the young woman that I’d missed out on watching grow up.

“We got in contact more often – not regularly, but more than we had spoken before that night. I made sure to go out to visit her, at least a few times between then and now. And the more I heard from her, and saw of her – as she revealed more of her true self to me, the more I would get drawn into thinking … differently of her.

“I thought it was shameful, that my subconscious was trying to mess with me, trying to make me indulge in these thoughts.”

She smiled wistfully.

“But whenever I was confronted with them, there was always a conscious part of me, inside, that would accept the desire to be more to her – more than just a sister, or even just a partner in a sexual affair. That part of me just kept growing, until I realised that I had truly fallen in love with Weiss – that I felt something for her that I’d never felt for anyone else before or since. Does that sound ridiculous?”

Willow shook her head.

“And I don’t think it’s wrong, Winter.”

Winter’s heart leapt, and before she could stop it, she felt tears prickling in her eyes.

“We haven’t even done anything, honestly,” she said. “We kissed on the day I told her about my feelings, but we haven’t seen each other since then, because of how busy we’ve been. We just send each other pictures when we have a chance.” She blushed. “And we say … _stuff_ to each other on the phone.”

She shook her head. “I’m actually nervous about this. I don’t remember feeling like this about anyone else. Or even feeling this kind of stress about my work.”

Willow chuckled, brought the hand she’d wrapped along Winter’s back up to the young woman’s collar. “Sounds like you’re in love, dear.”

She squeezed gently, her fingers working on the trapezius muscle, and Winter drew a sharp breath.

“It’s strange to hear someone else say it.”

Willow squeezed again.

“Do you feel better, though?”

Winter sighed. “It’s nice.”

“Relax then, dear, and let me take care of you.”

As she gazed down upon her eldest’s body – her full hips and toned stomach just visible under the water, and her firm, heavy breasts peaking and slick from the soap – Willow felt a warmth stirring in the pit of her stomach and beyond, and she couldn’t remember whether or not she’d taken her pill that morning.

*******

People steered well clear of Weiss for a week. Wherever she went, she carried an aura of gloominess and irritation.

They put it down to a mere amplification of her typical haughty attitude, but they weren’t to know the truth. No one was to know the truth.

Winter had sent her a single message, at the beginning of the week – the first contact they’d had in a little while – just to say that she’d been put on leave from work and had returned to the family home in Atlas. She’d ended the message by saying that they would talk soon.

_Talk soon?_

After more than a month of their phone activities, to just go quiet for days and then come back with such a random message?  
Weiss didn’t suspect anything untoward had happened – the message had come from her sister’s private correspondence, and the content made sense on its face.

The real issue was that Weiss had not seen nor heard from Winter sense receiving that message.

So the people who stayed out of her way were also not to know that she was feeling deeply, deeply impatient.

She would wait forever for her sister, yet the anticipation was killing her all the same. She loved her life at Beacon, but the idea that Winter might come and take her away was a tantalising one, one she felt was right within her grasp. It made her mind wander off and her body heat up and her legs rub together.

Of course she’d masturbated during a History class.

And at nights, when she looked across the dorm room and saw Yang and Blake curled up together in that bottom bunk, she closed her eyes and imagined sharing a bed with her sister.

It didn’t matter how many “you look terrible” comments she received in the mornings, so long as her thoughts kept her simultaneously sated and wanting more.

Finally, after a week of equal parts frustration and bliss, a new message appeared on Weiss’s scroll, on the channel reserved for her private chats with Winter. She picked up the scroll like a reflex.

It was only a short message, like the last one, and her eyes darted hungrily over every word, stopping on the final sentence.

_She wants you to come visit now, and I can’t go another day without seeing you._

What more permission did Weiss need?


End file.
